


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by smolandgrumpy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Feelings, Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: It's the end.Death Cab For Cuties’ “I Will Follow You Into The Dark” played on my playlist. It’s really not my fault.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Sam’s sitting with his back leaned against the Impala, a gaping hole in his chest as big as Dean’s fist.

He’s not doing much better, the monster got his shoulder, blood soaks his shirt, his jacket is drenched in dark red. The metallic smell blends in with the smell of sweat and tears. 

Dean is sitting beside Sam, reaches out a hand to weave it around his brother's shoulder in order to pull him closer. 

Sam’s eyes are fluttering, struggling to keep them open. His mouth is parted, contorted in pain and agony.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean whispers, he can’t speak too loud, every syllable hurts, “I’m here. I’ll follow you into the dark.”

“‘K,” Sam says, nodding his head as if he understands. He doesn’t even put up a fight, not in the way he used to when Dean tells him about a stupid plan that would see him dying. 

He holds Sam close, listens to his brother’s breathing until it evens out. 

There’s a coldness that creeps up Dean’s spine. His eyelids feel heavy and his grip around Sammy loosens but he’s not letting go, fighting with his limbs to keep holding onto Sam. 

Dean closes his eyes, leans his head onto Sam’s while a numbness takes over his whole body. All of a sudden, he feels warm again, feels a strange force of happiness surrounding him.

And Dean smirks before the happiness disappears to make way for darkness, “There ain’t no me if there ain’t no you, Sammy.”


End file.
